LA LUZ DE LA LUNA
by Neko-Ceres
Summary: El amor inconfeso puede llegar a herir. Hentai, Saga Selene personaje fic.. Por Kyoshi y Ceres.


LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

_NOTA: Éste es el primer relato salido del esfuerzo conjunto de Ceres y Kyoshi el Narrador. Lo creáis o no, Ceres escribió los textos de Saga y Kyoshi los de Selene; los fragmentos en tercera persona se escribieron a dúo._

**1. SELENE**

De nuevo te has derrumbado sobre la arena. Hay sangre en tus cabellos. Estás muy pálido. Pareces tan cansado... Te traen hasta aquí y me dejan a solas contigo. Te he visto caer tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Sin haber llevado nunca una Armadura, mis manos saben perfectamente cómo quitarla y guardarla en su Caja, porque son innumerables las ocasiones en que he tenido que hacerlo para vendar tus heridas. Cada una de esas veces, he sentido miedo de que los entrenamientos acabaran con tu vida; y también he tenido miedo de que mis manos te transmitieran lo que no me atrevo a decirte… oh, Saga, eres el más hermoso de los mortales. Lo he pensado así desde que llegué al Santuario y te vi por primera vez. Pero no soy correspondida, y eso me entristece. Tengo que esconder lo que siento; no podría soportar que al saberlo tú nos distanciáramos, que huyeras de mí. Si nunca hubiera venido... me habría perdido lo mejor de mi vida, pero también me habría evitado lo peor. Te necesito, te tengo tan cerca, pero en realidad no te tengo. Estoy tan confusa...

**2. SAGA**

El dolor de mis heridas... es tan intenso... Tus manos son delicadas al vendarme, pero esta vez hay muchas lesiones. Sé que no puedo seguir entrenando así; nadie entiende por qué un Caballero de Oro sigue forzando su cuerpo hasta este punto, y la gente se pregunta hasta dónde quiero llevar mi técnica, y porqué; pero no lo hago por la técnica… sólo es que no sé de qué otra forma desahogar todo esto que siento y que no puedo compartir con nadie. Entreno hasta caer inconsciente, y si algún día me alcanza la muerte, será bienvenida como un descanso.

Selene, recuerdo la noche en que llegaste al Santuario, cuando todos éramos tan sólo Escuderos, y la fuerza de ese recuerdo me atormenta y me conforta a un tiempo. Aquella noche, después de los entrenamientos, entré en la Casa de Géminis y por un momento me pareció que una flor había crecido en un rincón; luego me pareció que era sólo el reflejo de la luna sobre la pared de mármol. Pero al acercarme vi que, inexplicablemente, lo que había tomado por una flor era en realidad una mujer. Estabas allí, hecha un ovillo, completamente dormida, y parecías tan indefensa, envuelta en tu túnica blanca... no me podía explicar qué hacías en aquel lugar, cómo habías cruzado las otras Casas; y tampoco entiendo por qué nuestros Maestros decidieron que te quedaras, rompiendo todas las reglas. Hay muchas cosas relativas a ti que están envueltas en incógnitas, pero que en su momento parecieron naturales, lógicas; tu estancia en el Santuario fue una de ellas.

No recordabas quién eras ni cómo habías llegado hasta el Templo de Géminis. Te llamamos Selene por tu pelo blanco y tus ojos grises; la Dama de la Luna, como yo te había visto aquella primera noche. Te convertiste en la única persona, aparte de nosotros y los Maestros, que podía transitar libremente por las Doce Casas; poco a poco nos acostumbramos a tus atenciones, a tu pequeña y mágica presencia cruzando el Santuario para poner un poco de color y de luz donde más falta hacía. Sí; desde el principio tuviste ese don, el de aparecer en el lugar indicado y en el momento adecuado con tal precisión que parecías capaz de multiplicarte. Durante los entrenamientos diarios estabas siempre pronta a consolar y curar a quien saliera magullado; cuando los cocineros del Santuario se mostraban especialmente crueles con los Escuderos, aparecías tú, con tus extraños saquitos de mil aromas y tonalidades, y convertías cualquier bazofia en un manjar; por la noche, cuando llegábamos a nuestros Templos, tú habías puesto incienso en todos ellos; y si cualquiera de nosotros tenía una pesadilla, aparecías allí sin saber cómo, ofreciendo tu serenidad y tu dulzura para reconfortarnos. Era como tener un hada viviendo en el Santuario. Tu cariño era importante para todos nosotros, y tú lo entregabas sin condiciones a todos por igual.

Sí, Selene, eres nuestro ángel, el ángel de todos nosotros... y eso me hace daño. Me hace daño porque yo necesito algo más de ti, mi pequeña Selene, mi pequeña flor. Algo más que…nunca me atreveré a pedirte, porque no tengo derecho; porque unido a estos recuerdos está el de aquella noche, años después, cuando ya todos éramos Caballeros, en que supe que yo estaba muerto, por más que mi cuerpo se empeñara en seguir viviendo.

Era verano y hacía una noche espléndida. Habíamos acabado de cenar y estábamos todos tomando una de tus infusiones; de pronto palideciste y se te doblaron las rodillas; Shura estaba cerca de ti, y te recogió a tiempo para evitar que cayeras al suelo. Te abrazaste a su cuello, y todos pudimos ver que llorabas; hablasteis en voz baja durante un rato, mientras los demás nos sentíamos incómodos y sin saber qué hacer por ti, y entonces él te tomó en brazos y te llevó consigo; desde esa noche duermes en el Templo de Capricornio. Tus atenciones para los demás siguen siendo las mismas, pero todos sentimos que hemos perdido algo; todos, menos yo, que lo he perdido todo… yo, que desde esa noche he dejado de estar vivo.

**3. **

El Templo de Capricornio. Dos cuerpos están abrazados sobre el lecho, un hombre y una mujer. Ella está encogida, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos, y él la estrecha como si quisiera protegerla de cualquier mal.

- Selene, esto es absurdo; no puedes seguir escondiéndote aquí. ¿Cuántos años llevas ya viviendo con nosotros? No puedes callártelo por más tiempo.  
- Oh, Shura… sé que tienes razón, pero tengo tanto miedo de que él se aleje de mi si se entera de lo que siento… Al menos de esta forma le tengo.  
- Ni siquiera puedes estar segura de que él no sienta lo mismo por ti. ¿Quién sabe si…?  
- ¡Calla! – ella le cubre la boca con su mano - ¡No lo digas! Incluso pensarlo es ridículo. Cuando él se enamore, sin duda lo hará de alguien que lleve Armadura.  
- Eso no tiene por qué…  
- ¡Basta, Shura!

El Caballero de Capricornio suspira. Desea con todo el corazón poder ayudar a su amiga, pero es difícil para él; siempre pensó que las cosas eran fáciles y sencillas si se hablaban, y ahora esta situación tan compleja le supera, aunque entiende los motivos de Selene para querer guardar silencio.

- Si piensas así, tal vez debiste aprovechar el ofrecimiento que Shaina te hizo para entrenarte.  
- Vamos, Shura, tú sabes tanm biebn como yo que Shaina me ofreció entrenarme porque me aprecia, pero lo hizo más por buena voluntad y por esperanza que por auténtico convencimiento de que yo tuviera posibilidades; para convertirse en Caballero es preciso empezar a entrenar desde muy joven; su esfuerzo, y el mío, hubieran sido inútiles.   
- En eso te equivocas. Es cierto que la edad es importante, pero como ya sabes, los Caballeros del Zodíaco creemos firmemente en los milagros.  
- Shura, yo nunca hubiera podido ser un Caballero. Estoy hecha para dar cariño y consuelo, no golpes.

Él sonríe en la oscuridad. Ésa es la verdad más grande que ha escuchado nunca. Antes de la llegada de Selene, cuando todos los aspirantes a Caballeros de Oro se reunieron en el Santuario para los entrenamientos previos al Gran Torneo, todos parecían haber desterrado de sus vidas cualquier muestra de afecto. El cariño ablandaba a quien lo daba y a quien lo recibía, y por eso los Escuderos eran tratados con extrema rudeza, y de la misma forma se relacionaban entre ellos, a pesar de que antes de marchar a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento habían sido grandes amigos. Pero al llegar Selene y empezar a prestar a todos sus delicadas atenciones sin pedir nada a cambio, ellos se dieron cuenta de que las cosas que más se valoran son las que se ofrecen sin condiciones; todos querían entrenar duramente y obtener lo mejor de sí mismos para hacerse merecedores de aquellas atenciones que llegaban pasara lo que pasase. Recibir el cariño de Selene y sentir que era inmerecido les hacía sentirse avergonzados, y así todos descubrieron la verdadera fuerza que da el amor desinteresado: al no exigírseles nada, surgía en su propio interior la necesidad personal de estar a la altura.

Después habían pasado los años, y ella había permanecido a su lado; su presencia se había mantenido igual de luminosa, pero su sonrisa se había ido haciendo un poco más triste cada día, hasta que aquella vez la casualidad había puesto a Shura cerca de Selene cuando ella se había derrumbado, y ella, incapaz de soportar sola por más tiempo su carga de secretos, había confiado en él y le había pedido su ayuda.

- Selene… nunca he comprendido por qué no has confiado en Mu o en Shaka para esto. Hubieran podido ayudarte igual que yo, pero probablemente hubieran también podido aconsejarte. Yo no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir… yo…

Ella se volvió y puso una mano en el hombro del Caballero. Entendía perfectamente su dilema.

-Lo siento, Shura. Sé que te he puesto en una situación muy difícil. Es un compromiso para ti el que todo el mundo piense que somos amantes; tú has guardado mi secreto con tu sentido del honor habitual, pero quizá ha llegado el momento de que esto acabe. Me marcho mañana.  
- ¿Qué? Selene, ¡no puedes marcharte! Puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, y lo sabes. No me has entendido bien. Yo no quería decir…  
- Lo sé, Shura, no te preocupes. No es por algo que tú hayas dicho… es algo personal. No puedo seguir durmiendo en el Templo de Géminis; no entiendo como Saga no ha percibido nunca mi presencia, pero sé que alguna noche lo haría, y no sería difícil darse cuenta de porqué me gusta permanecer cerca de él en cuanto tengo ocasión. Por eso te pedí que me cobijaras aquí, pero tampoco me siento bien metiéndote en este lío.  
- Escucha, eres mi amiga y te quiero; no me importa en absoluto que los demás piensen…  
- A mí sí me importa, Shura; me importa porque es mentira. Estoy mintiendo a las personas a las que más quiero en el mundo, y te estoy obligando a mentirles a ti también.

Era verdad. En el fondo a Shura le incomodaba aquella farsa; sin embargo, más le dolería abandonar a su mejor amiga.

- Te pido que no te marches. Además, no tiene sentido; de esa forma también le perderás. Si lo que quieres es estar cerca de él, no puedes irte. Y si te vas, ¿por qué no hablas primero con él?  
- Porque no podría soportar ver en sus ojos la verdad de que no me ama. Su desprecio acabaría conmigo, Shura.  
- Selene… yo no tengo el don de ver las cosas tan claras como Mu, como Shaka o Dokho, pero aún así creo que te equivocas con Saga. Te equivocas. Mucho.

Ella no contesta. Pasan las horas; el amanecer llega y ella prepara sus cosas para dejar el Santuario al anochecer. Shura desería poder decir algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero las palabras nunca han sido su fuerte; se maldice a sí mismo en silencio.

**4. **

El calor es insoportable a mediodía. Saga está en el centro de la arena, golpeando un grueso bloque de acero de más de tres metros de altura. Lo golpea con toda su fuerza, con toda su saña. Los otros Caballeros de Oro se han retirado ya, o están entrenando a sus discípulos. Saga no tiene alumnos, por ahora no se siente preparado para hacerse cargo de la formación de un Escudero; además, está muerto. Está muerto, aunque sus manos y sus brazos parezcan no poder resistir más el dolor, aunque sus pulmones quieran estallar.

- ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

El golpe es inmenso, pero el acero resiste. Se trata de La Pared, un enorme bloque de acero retocado por Mu para aguantar cualquier ataque; allí se realizan los entrenamientos más duros, los de resistencia. Los Escuderos odian La Pared, y los Caballeros de Oro también la miran con cierto rencor. En cambio, Saga pasa últimamente casi todo su tiempo allí. La golpea con todo su poder hasta que no puede más, e incluso entonces se fuerza a seguir golpeándola. La mayor parte de las veces acaba desplomándose sin sentido bajo La Pared; esa oscuridad sin sueños es el mejor momento del día.

Desde allí se ve el Templo de Capricornio. A Saga le parece distinguir un leve resplandor plateado entrando en él: Selene. Ella…

- ¡¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

El golpe es tremendo, con más violencia de la que Saga ha canalizado nunca a través de esa técnica. Inesperadamente, La Pared revienta, y sus pedazos caen sobre Saga, sepultándolo. El dolor es terrible, el aire se niega a entrar a su tórax aplastado. "¿Voy a morir?", piensa él, antes de desmayarse.

**5.**

La conmoción ha hecho temblar todo el Santuario. Todos buscan su origen, pero son Kanon y Selene quienes encuentran La Pared demolida y descubren la mano de Saga asomando sin vida entre los escombros. Desesperados, piden ayuda al resto; hacen falta los esfuerzos de todos los Dorados para retirar los restos de La Pared. El cuerpo de Saga yace roto y ensangrentado, encogido en una posición extraña, pero su rostro parece en paz. Es un final absurdo para un Caballero tan poderoso, piensan todos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Es Selene quien, al besar los labios de Saga, descubre que un ligerísimo aliento sigue entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del Caballero.

**6.**

Han pasado varias noches. Selene no se ha movido de la cabecera de Saga en todo ese tiempo, aunque él no ha recobrado el conocimiento todavía. El beso que ella le dio ha sido muy comentado entre los Dorados. Mu ha hablado con ella hace algunas tardes y le ha aconsejado que hable con Saga cuando él despierte; las mentiras, le ha dicho, no pueden llevar a nada bueno. Además, está claro que Saga tiene sus propios problemas, y necesita el apoyo de todos, incluida Selene, pasa sacar lo que le está destrozando por dentro.

Mu está ahora en el Templo de Aries; tiene sus sospechas sobre lo que puede estar pasándole al Caballero de Géminis, pero no está seguro; prefiere esperar.

Shura está sentado en la arena, donde antes estuvo La Pared. Saga se debate entre la vida y la muerte, y él, al igual que el resto de los habitantes del Santuario, se siente culpable. Debió darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amigo; sus entrenamientos desmedidos, su silencio, su aislamiento, todo ello eran señales de que sentía un gran dolor, pero nadie se dio cuenta, o tal vez nadie quiso darse cuenta. Quizás aún no le han perdonado del todo lo que pasó hace años, la muerte de Aiolos, el haber intentado asesinar a Atenea. Shura en concreto siempre recuerda que Saga le manipuló para acabar con la vida de Aiolos, su mejor amigo, y ese recuerdo se interpone entre los dos; y al igual que él, todos los Dorados tienen algo por lo que desconfiar de Saga. A pesar de que él les ha dado en mil ocasiones pruebas bien fundadas de que se ha recuperado de su locura, aunque ha demostrado su fidelidad a Atenea haciendo los sacrificios más desgarradores, ahora que él les ha necesitado ellos no han estado ahí, y él ha estado a punto de perder la vida por ello; quizás aún lo haga. Eso es doloroso para Shura, doloroso para todos los Dorados. Si Saga sobrevive, habrá que cerrar estas heridas de una vez por todas.

Milo se acerca a la Casa de Géminis y encuentra a Selene profundamente dormida, aferrada a la mano de Saga. Lleva demasiadas noches en vela, necesita descansar; Milo se ofrece a sustituirla, pero ella se niega. Milo permanece un rato a su lado; le habla de los amores difíciles, del valor necesario para afrontarlos, de la felicidad que supone romper las barreras. A Selene le sorprende gratamente la súbita franqueza del Caballero del Escorpión; lo abraza con agradecimiento, y él la estrecha con ternura. Permanecen así hasta que la luna se alza ya muy alta en el cielo. Entonces Milo se marcha y vuelve a dejarla sola, enfrentada a sus propias decisiones.

**7. SAGA**

Creí que había muerto. Lo habría recibido con gratitud, pero ahora veo que por desgracia he sobrevivido. No entiendo para qué. Comprendo que los demás Caballeros desconfíen de mí; yo mismo me siento culpable por los muchos crímenes que he llegado a cometer, pero quisiera encontrar la forma de redimirlos. No deseo permanecer en el Santuario si no puedo limpiar todas mis culpas; tal vez haya llegado ya el momento de marcharme. A fin de cuentas, el verdadero guardián de la Casa de Géminis es ahora mi hermano Kanon, y ya no tiene sentido que yo siga viviendo aquí.

Además, ver cada día a Selene junto a Shura está acabando conmigo. No puedo soportarlo. Tengo que irme a alguna parte, olvidar todo esto, empezar una vida normal, como si nunca hubiera sido un Caballero. Tiene que haber una manera de comenzar de nuevo.

Pero… no puedo marcharme aún, estoy herido… creo que de gravedad. Ahora recuerdo… La Pared cayendo sobre mí, y el dolor, el dolor insoportable, la asfixia, la angustia… Puede que aún queden esperanzas, quizás aún esté a tiempo de morir. Ah, Selene, estas heridas me hacen daño, pero este sufrimiento no es nada comparado con el que me provocan las heridas que me has causado tú.

**8.**

Saga abre los ojos en la oscuridad. Al parecer, lo han dejado sólo. La habitación huele a jazmines, igual que los cabellos de Selene.

Selene…

Saga se incorpora con gran dificultad. Necesita darse un baño; el agua es vida para él. Siempre que ha tenido miedos, dudas, conflictos, un baño le ha ayudado a limpiarse de la confusión y el temor. Le duele todo el cuerpo, aún está grave, pero necesita realmente reflexionar.  
No ha hablado con nadie desde que ha recuperado el conocimiento. Uno a uno, los habitantes del Santuario han pasado por su dormitorio para ver cómo se encuentra, pero él se ha negado a hablar. No puede. El dolor de su alma es demasiado profundo.

Saga se acerca a la piscina que hay en el centro del Templo de Géminis y entra en el agua. Está fresca. Flores de jazmín flotan en el agua; debe ser cosa de Selene. Ella está siempre presente, Saga necesita descansar, pensar, pero no puede hacerlo con esas flores de jazmín que las manos de ella deben de haber sostenido hace poco, esas flores, rozando su piel. Desea más que nada en el mundo las caricias de esas manos… mira sus brazos, los siente vacíos, vacíos del cuerpo de ella. La luz de la luna que entra por la claraboya se queda atrapada en sus lágrimas, y dentro de ellas rueda por sus mejillas y su cuello hasta caer sobre las flores de jazmín.

Y de pronto la luz de la luna se convierte en mujer y ella está allí, Selene, junto a la piscina. Intenta decir algo, pero cuando ve las lágrimas de Saga se acerca a secarlas con sus manos llenas de dulzura. Él evita su roce, teme que le cause demasiado dolor; sale del agua para alejarse, pero sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, sin saber cómo ha sucedido, se encuentra de repente abrazándola, llenando de ella sus brazos, sus pulmones, sus labios… se siente desesperado, no quiere hacer esto, pero no sabe cómo evitarlo, no puede pensar con claridad, sólo sabe que no puede contener por más tiempo su necesidad de Selene. Pero ella le responde, le devuelve los besos, las caricias, y ambos comprenden. De pronto todas las palabras carecen de sentido, son superficiales, son innecesarias; el amor tiene su propia manera de comunicarse.

**9.**

Mu se acerca a la arena y a lo lejos ve a Shura, de nuevo sentado frente a donde estuvo La Pared; últimamente va allí todas las noches. Mu se le acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro; ahora todos los Caballeros conocen qué había en realidad entre el Caballero de Capricornio y Selene, y lo que ésta siente por Saga. Les apena el sufrimiento de ella, pero lo que más les preocupa es lo que aflige a Saga; su silencio es insoportable.

Sin saber por qué, uno a uno los Caballeros de Oro se reúnen en la arena. Sin palabras, hacen pacto de cambiar su actitud hacia Saga; si él hubiera muerto bajo La Pared, ellos nunca hubieran tenido ni la más remota idea de la causa. ¿Podía conocerse tan poco a alguien con quien se convivía a diario?

A lo lejos se ve la Casa de Géminis. Inesperadamente, dos personas salen al atrio; van tomadas de la mano. Cuando se abrazan, sus siluetas se funden en una. No hacen falta explicaciones, ahora todo queda claro para los Dorados.

A la luz de la luna, todas las almas del Santuario sienten algo más de claridad en su interior.

Por Kyoshi y Neko-Ceres.  
6 de Agosto de 2004


End file.
